


In Texas

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, First Lines Challenge, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by babies-stole-my-dingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Texas

I stopped my ancient black DeSoto on the outskirts of a dusty little town in Texas.

 _This is it, mate._

When I found her house, I just waited outside like a git. Gotta admit I was nervous. Who wouldn't be, in my position?

I didn't notice someone stroll out the front door.

"Spike?"

 _It's her._

All coherent thought left me. I felt like sodding William again.

Somehow I managed to get down on one knee before her. "Winifred Burkle, will you marry me?"

Her eyes glistened. "Yes."

What else could I do? Of course I bloody well kissed her senseless.


End file.
